G☆PC25 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 25: Journey to Okinawa! The Sunshine Beach! The plane was landed at Okinawa islands. Shortly after, everyone came down from the airplane, and was gathered together in the Naha Airport. Hermione became very cheerful and enthusiastic. Hermione: Uwaaah, the sun and heat is so intense, and it really suited me since it reinforced my Supernatural Element that represented the fire. Azmaria: *sweatdropped* The summer is so too hot... I'm going to be burnt tar. Jo: We can enjoy the summer holidays, and then it was Regina who had everything organized. Ion: Everyone gathered in Okinawa and this will cost at least 7 million yen. Juliet raise her both arms. Juliet: Ah roooooo! I going to enjoy at Okinawa! When Meg glanced at Romeo, and that Juliet was siting down on all fours while scratching her head with her leg when she has the fleas, Meg smirked maliciously as she was prepared to make a public prank. Unbeknownst to him, Meg put on ketchup on Romeo's head, then discreetly go away. Then, she holds a kitchen stove that contained the eggs in the dish and threw it on Romeo's face. Romeo: Eh? I see all white? Juliet bounces after the fried egg on Romeo's face with an excited face, she eaten it and licked the ketchup from his hair which embarrassed him in front of everyone. Romeo: Waaah what are you doing?! My hair!! Mana: Hahahahaha what's this?! Looks like a pet dog! But Meg had flying up Mana's skirt that exposed her panties in front of them who have widened eyes and jaws dropped, some of them have nosebleeds and are blushed. At the silent moment, the screen turn off while becoming all black and a slap noise was heard. Later with everyone are inside of a bus and sitting together, Meg had the mark of the slap on her face, and she was in a bad mood because of Mana slapping her. Meg: Aah you did not have a sense of humor, it was for laughter. Mana: Of what? Show off my panties in front of everyone? While Hermione had her left fist posed on her cheek and holds her fan open in her right hand, while watched the argue between Meg and Mana. Meg: We should enjoy a little fun, and if we were not fun here in Okinawa, it gets boring. Mana: I talking about perverts around! We know that you had bad reputation of sexually harassing people! Hermione: Idiot. Meg rises up from from the bus seat. Meg: Everyone has to relax and have fun with. If you gets too excited, you can never find inner peace, Okinawa needed peace and tranquility. While she grabbed accidentally Kagerou's right boob which shocked Meg in a comical way. Meg: Aaahh! Ms. Kouga! The anger veins appeared on Kagerou's right cheek while frowned angrily. Outside of the bus that rolled and headed to an unknown destination, a slap and Meg's scream were heard. Meg's voice: Ooowwww!! The camera screen rose to the blue sky with the sun shining. Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, there are episodes at the beach, the characters meet for a day at the beach or at the pool, where they have a maximum of fanservice with the characters in swimsuit. Once arrived at this destination, everyone is in front the Okinawa island hotels along with a huge pool. Everyone are surprised, Hermione has sparkling eyes and being happy. Hermione: Whoooah! We're going to sleep in it?! Mana: It's a true paradise here, Regina had done well to take them to Okinawa to enjoy here on a summer vacation for two months! William holds his microphone. William: Okay, take attention please! Everyone must to gathered in groups and put your bathing suits and direction to the beach! Esther: We going to the beach? William: But first of all, I ask you all to welcomed the two hotel employees who are the members of the Iga clan... Akeginu and Koshirou Chikuma! Both are introduced in front to everyone with charm. Akeginu is known to be reincarnated as an Inugami but conserved her human form and Koshirou is known to be reincarnated as a Bakeneko but conserved his human form. The Iga clan are surprised, included Hotarubi and Yashamaru. Hotarubi: It's... It's Akeginu and Koshirou! Yashamaru: Really?! It's really them! Edward make a perverted expression when he seeing Akeginu. Edward: Aaaaah she's too beautiful! I want to touch her chest! However, Fiore and Satella glared at Edward quickly which intimidated him. Edward: Okay okay! Koshirou: Thanks to come here in Okinawa Island hostels as tourists and to be many! Included the Kouga and Iga clans! Akeginu: To thanked you for coming here to Okinawa as many as they were, the Kouga and the Iga will organize a great banqueting festival where all the foods and aperitifs are at disposal at the end of the afternoon! Everyone was surprised that they were going to organize a party there. All: WHOAAAAAAH!!! Leo: Seriously?! A party there?! Sei: Really?! Juliet has sparkling eyes and thought they would have food around. Juliet: Ah roooooo! There are food around! Mana had a drop of sweat on her head. Mana: Juliet is really a food obsessed for such an anti-heroine. Koshirou: All at the beach and in swimsuits!! While everyone shouted with so much rejoicing. All: YEAAAAAHHH!!! Some minutes later at the Okinawa beach with everyone are in swimsuits, some of the Kouga clan such as Gyoubu Kasumi, Jousuke Udono, Jubei Jimushi and Shougen Kazamachi surfed in a wave with surfboards. Jousuke: It really shakes! I do not know how to control! He was struggling to keep the balance on a surfboard because of his heavy body and falls into the water. Jubei: Hahahaha! Jousuke, you're too bad! You could not do how to surfed on an ocean wave...! Aaaaaah! But the wave fell on him, found himself destabilizing and falling into the water. Gyoubu: Oryaaaaah! He made a jump from the top of the wave and made a figure holding his surfboard, and plunged into the water. Okoi: Hahahaha! Gyoubu made the surf number! Right, bro? Saemon: Some guys from the Kouga and Iga clans are actually ugly with such a look, no chance of attracting the feminine presence. Hotarubi: Yashamaru! While watched Yashamaru and Hotarubi together as she giving at her husband a bracelet with shells. Yashamaru: A bracelet made of shells. Thank you, my lovely wife. Okoi: Yashamaru was lucky enough to be as handsome, and to be married with the beautiful Hotarubi... I wonder if they will make a child together one day... Edward, Nenki and Rousai have a perverted expression when they seeing some girls such as Meg, Jo, Sei and Amy who was having fun sprinkling water from the beach. Edward, Nenki and Rousai: Uooohhh! Pretty girls in swimsuits! Nenki seeing Sei due of her breasts that bounced, he got nosebleeds. Nenki: Aaaah, a beautiful woman with an angel face and a strong chest! Suddenly, a beach ball had knocked Nenki accidentally crashing on Rousai and Edward to the sandy ground. It was revealed that Romeo, Tybalt, Chrno, Joshua, Azmaria, Satella, Fiore and Rosette have played the volleyball. Azmaria: Sorry! I throwing the ball by accident! Satella: Forget them, the three guys are perverts and it's well done for them. Nenki: Hey, I want to play with us! But Satella knocked him in the face. Mirka, Astharoshe, Mary, Seth and Catherina are sitting on beach towels or pillaging beach chairs and to be sheltered under the umbrellas. Ion had just bought at them with pots of shaved ice. Ion: Here, I bring the shaved ice. Astharoshe: Well, it's not too early! I'm getting hot to waiting the shaved ice! Mirka: Thank you! Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, the main female protagonists have beautiful shapes such as a beautiful body. He leaves from the screen. Meanwhile,Hermione fishing, holding the fishing rod and kneeling until the fish came. Aguri: I did not know you could fish. Hermione: I've no choice, it's the teacher Kouga who advised me to fishing... *sigh* The fishing bothered me a lot, and it's oppressive. She is about to give the fishing rod to Aguri. However, Kagerou glared angrily Hermione which scared her. Kagerou: Hermione-san! Hermione: Aah! Teacher?! Kagerou: Do you know how important fishing is to harness and increase patience and calm? If you give this fishing rod to Madoka, you know what you're going to get? It seems that you had the fear of cats, I had only to throw you in the basement where there were cats all over. Hermione: *gasped* (C-Cats...?!) Suddenly a fish bites to the hook, Hermione the fishing rod and tried to pull it with all her might. Hermione: It's heavy this damn fish! Lady Aguri! Help me!! Aguri was prepared helping Hermione but Kagerou stopped her. Kagerou: No, Madoka. This was part of Hermione's training. Ai: Hermione, do the best~ Kyuppi! Hermione: Don't you want to help me, you bastards?! Did you want to save themselves?! Kagerou shows the electric taser to threaten her. Hermione: Okay I'll do it! Aguri: I did not think how much you was really strict towards Hermione, Mana told me everything about you... I feel admiration your way of educating Hermone and training her. You reminded me when I often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Kagerou: Hermione-san is a queen bee who's self-centred and spoiled that focused only of her appearance, wealth, luxe accessories and high social status as a noblewoman. But you must not be mistaken, she had a very heavy secret to bear... While she looked at Hermione's back with her birthmark exposed. Kagerou: The birthmark that look like as a red phoenix, represents her childhood marked by loneliness and fear that is also at the origin of her personality. Hermione: Uaaaarrh! Come ooooon!!! Finally, Hermione had managed to get his fishing rod and bring out an Akkorokamui which scared her in a comical way. Hermione: Eeeeek what is this horror?! The Akkorokamui catched Hermione with its tentacles. Hermione: Kyaaaaa heeeelp!! Someone can me heeelp! Kagerou: Keep your calm! Used your ninjutsu and your hybrid-form! Hermione: I won't! These tentacles are disgusting!! Meanwhile, Esther is walking around, Juliet looked at the charm that had attracted the boys like Conrad, Curio, Francisco, William, Leo, Kyohei. There are the hearts are appeared above of their heads and around of Juliet. Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet is popular with boys and older men than she encounters. He leaves from the screen. Antonio and Regan ran laughing together. Regina, Sharuru and Mana have bulid the giant sandcastle. Esther finds herself banged against Abel accidentally, she blushes very quickly towards him. Abel: Are you okay, Sister Esther? Esther: F... Father Nightroad? Abel: You're really a superb woman, Sister Esther... especially with a swimsuit. Esther: R-Really? Abel: But when you blushes timidly, you is even more beautiful than before. Esther: Eh? Abel holds Esther's both shoulders. Abel: Now, close your eyes... Esther closed her eyes, Abel kissed at her lips secretly. After the secret kiss, Esther opens her eyes but does not understand the feelings that Abel feels for her. Abel: That's the feeling I feel for you, my love. Esther: Father Nightroad? What are you...? Suddenly, the female voices of happiness were heard. Juliet, Rosette and Meg: Kyaaaaaah! He's beautifuuull! There are the new ones are coming, one of the two boys was called "Tsukune Aono", a Shinso Vampire, he was a teenager of 18 years old. He had a dark brown or black short hair and dark brown eyes. He was surrounded by girls attracted by his charm, included Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Sei, Regina, Fiore, Satella, Amy, and Seth. He is accompanied by his friends who are the yokai, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo and Kokoa Shuzen, and thus Gin Morioka who is a male werewolf. Satella: That boy is gorgeous! Fiore: He's cute! Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Finally, Tsukune and his gang eventually arrived and made their first appearances officially! They come from also from Youkai Academy, an school made only the students who are the youkai! And another thing. Into one of the Shounen cliches, a secondary character such as Tsukune becomes very popular. He leaves from the screen. Juliet is in kneeled stance in front of Tsukune's feet, Tsukune patted at Juliet's head which shocked Romeo and make him jealous. Tsukune: Ooh you're so cute. Romeo: He has dared to drag my little Juliet! Juliet: Ah roooooo! Tsukune patted at her head playfully. Romeo grabbed Tsukune's head suddenly. Romeo: Don't come near at Juliet, and she is my girlfriend! Tsukune: Aaah sorry! I didn't know that Juliet was your girlfriend! He came forward to Romeo. Tsukune: I was very popular with women and could not help myself to attract girls. Gin: Hi, my name is Ginei Morioka! Just calle me Gin! Yukari: I'm Yukari Sendo! Mizore: Mizore Shirayuki. Ruby: Ruby Tojo. Kokoa: My name is Kokoa Shuzen! Koumori: Kokoa! He rushed towards Kokoa while she hugged at him happily. Kokoa: Ko! Oh, Ko! I really miss you! Tsukune: We came to Okinawa not only to take the holidays, but also to find our missing friend for over 6 months. Kokoa: I've heard that the other Onmyouji-Precures are here in Okinawa. My half older sister was an Onmyouji-Precure since 6 months ago. Danjou Kouga hold his microphone while finally announced. Danjou: Everyone was gathering in the dining room, and it is 5 pm in the late afternoon! Later with everyone was asleep and sat on chairs around a huge golden round table, waited for food prepared by the Kouga and Iga clans. Juliet: Geeez I'm so hungry. Mana who held the microphone, Regina, Sharuru, Aguri, Ai, Ira, Mammo and Bel who also presented themselves. Mana: You take attention please! Before the banquet is ready, we thank you for your understanding! That's why we announced the arrival of our friends who are also guests... Rikka Hishikawa! Makoto Kenzaki! Alice Yotsuba! Raquel, Dabyi and Lance! Rosette: Hey, it seems to have seen Rikka somewhere. Rikka: Thank you for having welcomed us as guests! Makoto: We came from the fabulous Oogai Town. Alice: We came from another Precure team named the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, the legendary warriors who had saved the world from creatures call the Jikkochus and defeat Proto Jikkochu! Everyone applauds their come. All: WHOAAAAAAH!!! Suddenly, the doors are opened while Danjou, Ogen and the remaining Kouga and Iga clans brought food carts prepared and cooked. Ogen: The dinner was ready to be served! Danjou: We're sorry to have made wait as long as you are really very numerous among us. Sending a lot of food prepared by the Iga clan, Juliet, Hermione, Mana, Sharuru, Romeo and Regina are happy. Juliet, Hermione, Mana, Sharuru, Romeo and Regina: Uuooooooh! Yummy!! Sending a lot of food prepared by the Kouga clan, Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka, Raquel, Chrno and Ira are happy. Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka, Raquel, Chrno and Ira: Waaaaah amazing! Sending a lot of food prepared, Meg, Jo, Alice, Lance, Sei and Mammo are happy. Meg, Jo, Alice, Lance, Sei and Mammo: Uwaaaaaah! Delicious!! Sending a lot of food prepared, Esther, Ion, Makoto, Dabyi, Abel and Bel are happy. Esther, Ion, Makoto, Dabyi, Abel and Bel: Oh yeaaaaaah!! Danjou: But before you start eating, let's put our hands together before we start eating. Everyone putting their hands together, some of them like Rosette, Esther, Hermione, Azmaria, Ion, Astharoshe, Father Remington, Abel, Joshua, Edward, Satella, Fiore, Seth, Mary, Catherina and Mirka, have making a christian-like praying hands. Ogen: Oh, some of them are the christian ones. Danjou and Ogen: We thanked for all these meals prepared together! Enyou your meal! All: Enjoy your meal!! When Juliet had eaten a bite of Kobe Beef. Juliet: Ah roooooo! Delicious! The Kobe beef is so amazing, it come from the Tajima strain of Wagyu cattle that raised in the Hyogo Prefecture! While Mana and Sharuru eating the ramen, she was shocked to seen Juliet who eating so much of food. Mana: Aaaaaah Juliet eaten so much food more than us! She had emptied all the dishes! Hermione eating the Japanese curry. Hermione: Miss Mana, Juliet is a Hanyou. She had the reputation of eating as much food as a normal human like any other Hanyou, you should watch about Lord Romeo and Lord Tybalt. She discovered that Romeo and Tybalt have also eaten so much food also and had empty plates after every meal eaten. Mana: Wuaaaaah! For real?! Regina: *giggled* It's really the party! Francisco and Cordelia have eaten the bowls of Kitsune Udon. Cordelia: Woooh the Kitsune Udon is delicious! Francisco: You're right, sis! The Kitsune Udon reminds us of the name of the youkai! Curio had drinked the Japanese sake and eaten the sashimi based on the takifugu. Curio: Aaaah, the Japanese sake is still so good! This dish considered very refined, the good sashimi with the takifugu. Benvolio: Curio, the takifugu is poisonous, only the top cooks are able to prepare takifugus without any risk. To remove the toxin from takifugu, they must remove the skin, the liver, the intestines and the gonads.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts